1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dry-cast concrete block molding machine and more particularly to an apparatus which successively positions block mold trays into the mold box of the molding machine with the apparatus pushing a molded block from the mold box as an empty mold tray is moved into the mold box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of dry-cast concrete molding or making machines have been previously provided. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,616,874 and 7,341,685. In some of the prior art machines, dry-cast concrete is conveyed into a dump box or hopper located at the upper end of the machine. A person is positioned near the dump hopper and attempts to visually determine when the proper amount of concrete for an individual block has been placed into the dump hopper. When the person believes that the correct amount of concrete has been placed into the dump hopper, the person stops the conveyor. If too much concrete has been placed in the dump hopper, the excess concrete presents a problem. If too little concrete has been placed in the dump hopper, an imperfect block will be molded requiring the imperfect block to be discarded.
A second problem associated with the prior art dry-cast concrete block molding machines is that the mold box thereof can only mold a concrete block having one configuration. If it is necessary to produce a different type of concrete block, the entire mold box of the machine must be replaced.
A third problem associated with prior art dry-cast concrete blocking molding machines is the lack of a method of conveniently conveying mold trays to the mold box and the lack of a method of conveniently removing the molded concrete blocks and the trays from the mold box.
Applicants' dry-cast concrete block molding machine of the co-pending application solved most, if not all, of the problems of the prior art machines. However, Applicants have invented an improved means for successively positioning mold trays in the mold box of the molding machine which is the subject of this application.